Sometimes It’s Better To Let Go
by JelloFanatic123
Summary: Lisbon has a hard time with a case and Jane is there comfort her. *Warning* Story is inspired by Season 2 episode 3 plot line and has minor spoiler details of it in the first paragraph. Other than that, there are no other spoilers in the story.


**AN: Wow. Two stories in one week! The plot for Season 2 episode 3 inspired this story! I did add some spoilers in this story so if you don't want to know the plot line or some tiny details of Season 2 episode 3 of The Mentalist then I suggest not reading the first paragraph. But the rest of it is just came from my imagination and is just about Jane and Lisbon stuff with no other spoilers of the episode. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Lisbon is having a hard time after a case and Jane tries to comfort her.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Mentalist I wouldn't have had to come up with this story to see what would happen in the new season, I would have already watched the episode!**

* * *

Sometimes It's Better To Let Go

Teresa Lisbon had had a hard week. She was framed for committing a crime that she hadn't done, and during the case many of her memories from her past had come up. She wanted to forget everything. That was mainly the reason why she was in her kitchen now pouring a glass of whisky for herself. She just wanted the alcohol to take the edge off. She didn't want to get drunk. She just wanted to sit down and relax on her couch with her drink and just have a peaceful night trying to forget the case and her emotions. As she sat on the couch, she was about to take a drink when a knock came at her apartment door. _Great there goes my plans of a peaceful, no interruptions, evening. _She thought to herself as she got up slowly and when to the door and opened it. _Of course it's him! I should have known he would come here and try to get me to talk._

"Jane…"

"Can I come in? I wanted to see how you were."

"And to talk about what happened and my over powering emotions right?"

"Well only if you want to."

"No, I don't want to. I'm fine. There. You can go now. See you tomorrow." She said trying to close the door but he just stuck his foot in it keeping it open.

"You're not fine and you should just give up now because you know I can tell when you're lying. Teresa, we need to talk about this."

"No, Jane, **we** don't. This has nothing to do with you so just drop the subject. I don't want to talk about it. I never have and I never will. That's my final decision. Now please leave." She said giving up on shutting him out of her apartment and walked away into her living room.

"I'm not going to let this go just like that. You need to talk to someone before it gets worse. Everything that has happened this week has brought up things in your past that you have been trying to forget your whole life…" He said following her into the living room.

"I know that, Jane, and now I'm trying to forget again. Just please leave me alone so I can try to erase the memories. That's all I am asking for. I just need some time alone to think."

"I'm afraid of what will happen if you're left alone. I've been in your position. I know what people attempt to do to try to erase their memories. I can't let you do that to yourself."

"Jane,"

"No, listen. I'm not going to leave you by yourself, with a gun, alcohol, pills, and other stuff that you can hurt yourself with. You might say that you would never do such things but when you're by yourself and are desperate to forget, your brain doesn't function correctly and you do stuff that you would never imagine. Trust me, I'm speaking from experience," He looks into her eyes to see if she understands just how much he has given himself to her in that one moment. She understands, and that terrifies the both of them. They never let their emotions be seen by the other is, they don't want the other to think they're weak. "I… I can't lose you." He stepped closer to her moving a strand of hair out of her face and looked for what she was thinking.

Lisbon stood there speechless. She wanted to tell him that she would never go there, but she knew he was right. People did stupid stuff all the time resulting in a bad outcome. She saw it in her job all the time. She didn't want to turn out like her father who turned to alcohol trying to mend his heart and forget the memories. She realized, in that close moment, that she didn't want to be alone anymore. She was afraid of what she would do.

"This is all just too much for me to handle. I can't do this anymore." She said looking away from his eyes, not wanting him to see her break down. He didn't care if she broke down and wanted her to know that and so his hand lifted her chin so that she was looking at him again.

"Teresa, you don't have to be the strong one right now. You can let go. I'm here for you. You don't have to be alone anymore." He said reading her mind and pulling her into a soft embrace. As soon as her head hit his shoulder he felt a wet spot starting to form on his shirt. He felt helpless. She wouldn't stop shaking and all he could do was rub tiny circles into her back and run his hands through her hair trying to comfort her. He wanted so badly to help her erase all the pain she had been through. He wanted to do more to comfort her but he knew he couldn't. All he could do was just stand there and hold her, whispering "'It's going to be alright' and 'You're fine, I'm here for you.'" Little did he know that that was the only thing Lisbon needed.

After standing there for what felt like hours to both of them, Lisbon finally stopped crying and looked up at Jane. Even though she had a tear stained face, all Jane could think about was how beautiful, yet vulnerable she looked. He was glad she was able to let her emotions out, especially to him. Jane reached his hand to her cheek brushing away the leftover tears. Surprisingly, to the both of them, she leaned into his touch. They stood there for a minute staring into each other's eyes still in an embrace until Lisbon looked away. Suddenly ashamed of what just happened. She tried to get out of his arms but he held on to hard. He didn't want her to go just yet. He needed to say something that he wanted her to hear.

"I'm sorry Teresa. I'm sorry for what you had to go through this week. I'm sorry this whole thing made you have to relive all the memories you have pushed aside to forget. I'm sorry about your mother and father and I'm sorry for what you had to go through when you were younger. No child should have to go through that." He said looking into her eyes and tears forming in his own that he quickly blinked away.

"Jane you don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I know but I want you to understand that it wasn't your fault either. You didn't choose that life for yourself. You were just put in a horrible position that life gave you. But you know what I think? I think that by those experiences that you had to face made you stronger. You are the strongest person I know. I know it must have been hard but you survived and now you're here. You're one of the best agents in California and probably in the whole world. You lead a CBI team with the best crime solving rate and you manage to keep control over me, even though sometimes you think you give in to me. You are who you are because of what you went through. But it's not good to keep it all of your thoughts to yourself. I'm here for you when you just need to express how you feel no matter if the feelings are good or bad, I'm here to listen. Teresa, I will always be here for you. And I want you to know that."

"I do."

"Now, how bout we go watch an old movie? That always cheers me up." She laughed a little bit as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the couch.

"Hey, Jane?" She stopped suddenly and he turned back to see what was the matter. "Thanks. Thanks for being there for me when I need you." He smiled and squeezed her hand to let her know that everything would be okay. It made her think that maybe it wasn't so bad to let Jane into her personal life every now and then. She smiled and sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder as he turned on the TV. Once settled on a movie they both agreed to, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her cheek a quick kiss, causing them both to smile. Most definitely not a bad idea to let him into a piece of her life!


End file.
